


Push-ups

by im_your_mom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_your_mom/pseuds/im_your_mom
Summary: You walk into GOT7's dorm to find your boyfriend Jackson working out. Push-up related flirting ensues...





	

You entered the GOT7 dorm to the sound of moaning and sighing. You furrowed your eyebrows, preparing yourself for the worst, but, instead of finding a 19+ scene, you found your boyfriend, Jackson, working out.

He was in the middle of a push up when he realised you were standing there in the doorway with crossed arms and a smirk on your lips.

“Jagi!” He exclaimed, collapsing to the floor. He quickly scrambled to his feet, “Why didn’t you say you were coming?”

“I’m sorry” You pouted, coming closer so that you could steal a kiss from his lips, “I tried texting you, but clearly you were busy”

Jackson sighed, “I left my phone in the other room. I was just trying to stay focused”

“Is me being here going to distract you?” You asked

“No, not all.” A wide grin suddenly spread across his face. He went straight back to his push up position, “Get under” He instructed.

“What?”

“I’m serious”

You giggled and slid underneath you boyfriend, his arms either side of your shoulders, face hovering above yours.

“Shall I begin?” Jackson tried desperately to remain serious, but your boyfriend was never one to suppress a smile.

“You shall” You nodded.

Jackson began to slowly lower himself down towards you until your lips were millimetres apart and you could feel the tension building between you.

“Perhaps this was a bad idea” Jackson whispered, hot air brushing your lips. He quickly lifted himself back up so the two of you were back to starting position.

“One” You raised your right index finger with a giggle.

He sighed. It was just so difficult for him to stay focused around you. He licked his lips and lowered himself down again, hoping that he might have enough self-control to make it to two.

“Almost there” You teased as his lips were once again mere millimetres from yours.

“Jagi…” He warned.

“This was your idea” You reminded him as he went back up. “Two!” You sang.

“Ready for number three?” You asked

“I guess” Jackson then lowered himself for a third time, but this time as his lips came closer to yours, he couldn’t help himself. His lips crashed into yours and you weren’t one to fight it. He quickly fell out of his push up position so that the two of you were lying on the living room floor making out.

“Is this…entirely…appropriate?” You breathed between kisses

“Very” Was all that Jackson managed to answer with.

His hands became tangled in your hair as you played with his shirt and you waited for what would happen next. Except what happened next was far from what you had hoped.

You and Jackson were in the midst of your intense make out session, rolling around on the floor, when a cry of confusion caught your attentions. The two of you sprung apart before you even had a chance to see who it was. When you were both on your feet and a good 3 metres apart, you turned to see that the cry in question was rather a collection of cries, all coming from the rest of GOT7. You later learned that the cry had started with Yugyeom, Bam Bam and Junior as they had left their rooms and this sparked the curiosity of all the other members.

You patted your clothes down, and ran your fingers through your hair. You were completely flustered; your cheeks were burning.

“Nice to see you again Y/N” JB greeted you with an awkward expression

“And the same to you” You responded.

**Author's Note:**

> If I want to bite Jackson's thighs, does that make me a cannibal?  
> (Also follow us @got7teenarmy on Tumblr for more scenarios and reactions y'all)


End file.
